He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by ColorguardGirl12
Summary: Full Summary/Back of the Book Cover Inside Instead of having the sixth year of Hogwarts that she'd planned, Luna Lovegood is fighting for the lives of those she loves most....and her own. The Summary inside is much better...there just isn't enough room
1. Back of the Book Cover

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So, after having a profile for almost a year and a half, making a new one, and not posting a SINGLE new idea....I finally am! Anyways, this is a story idea that I have that I am actually hoping to get published. And no, it will not have the Harry Potter characters or world in it, except for a slight mention to the books/movies. What I am posting on here is actually just a spin-off of the original that I'm writing. I'm putting it in the fabulous J.K. Rowling's world and using her characters so that all of you lovely reviewers can read my amazing story. Haha just kidding. But I do hope that you guys like this one, because I am actually writing it in the hopes of one day seeing it published (or more realistically, finished). And if you ever have any ideas as to where I should go with it or maybe somethings I can change/add....don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism....and I love ALL reviews. (^o^) But enough talking.....**

**I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING (WHO IS KIND ENOUGH TO LET ALL OF US FANS PLAY AROUND IN HER WORLD).**

_He loves me,_

_He loves me not_

That's just one of the questions she can't stop asking herself...

Meet Luna Lovegood. Hogwarts sixth year, proud member of Dumbledore's Army, friends with the Golden Trio, and known to her peers as "Loony". Luna thinks that there's no way her sixth year at Hogwarts can go wrong. But when her father begins to make decisions for her, Voldemort begins to make very well publicized attacks on both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, and her best friend begins to turn against her when she won't believe Luna about her feelings for her good friend (and Savior of the World and Ginny Weasley's current arm-candy), Harry Potter, Luna's year takes a turn for the worse.

Now, instead of looking for her stolen personal belongings, Luna's looking for ancient spells to help protect those she loves. Instead of wondering whether to go to Hogsmeade with her friends or stay in the common room and study, she's wondering if it would be a good idea for her to just slowly fade into the background and dissappear so that she can save her friendship with Ginny. And instead of having the sixth year at Hogwarts that she'd planned, Luna's fighting for the lives of those she loves....and her own.

**Author's Note: So that's the "back of the book cover", Harry Potter-fied. I have a couple things planned for the real story....and a couple of different/similiar ones for this one. It's the middle of the year, so updates may be few and far between...or they may happen almost every other hour/day/week. You just never know, so read, review, tell your friends, post on Facebook, make videos on YouTube for my amazing story that you are completely in love with already (once it's done, I do plan to try and start filming parts of it for with my friends until it's all on there. So if you would like to make a trailer, because you're super talented like that, I would love you forever in a brotherly/sisterly way since I don't know any of you haha). But yeah....READ, REVIEW, ADD STORY TO ALERTS, ADD AUTHOR TO FAVORITE AUTHOR'S LIST.**

**Tata for now!**

**Love, Leigh-Anne**


	2. Chapter 1: The End?

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! While I do wish that more of you would review my story so that I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, I will not be one of those author's who doesn't update their story because they aren't getting enough reviews. This story is all in the name of fun and boredom, so if you review YAY! If you don't, OH WELL! But that's all I have to say today so.....**_

_**Oh....well, one more thing: I originally said that I was basing this story off of another non-fanfic story I was writing, but I've changed my mind and am making this one completely up by whatever *pops* into my head. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Now...**_

**I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. STUDIO FOR THEIR MOVIE INTERPRETATIONS...or whoever makes the HP movies....**

Chapter One

Luna Lovegood woke up in a field of tall grass swaying back and forth in the wind like an endless sea of green. The air smelt like rain, but the sky was a cloudless blue for miles around. Sitting up, she noticed that there was nothing but a single Weeping Willow in the dead center of this mysterious field. She didn't know quite where she was, but Luna had the strangest feeling that she'd been here before.

Walking across the field to the Willow, Luna trailed her hands acros the tops of the grass. The field, much to Luna's pleasure, also had daisies on tall stems swaying in the wind with the grasses. Luna picked a flower and tucked it behind her ear, where she usually kept her wand...

Her wand was gone! Luna began to spin in place, searching for her wand. She never went anywhere without it, especially since the return of the Dark Lord. Not seeing it anywhere in the field, Luna began to panic until a voice in her head calmly asked her _"Why are you so worried?"_

_"Because there could be Death Eaters near by. What if I'm attack...?"_

_"Who would attack you, dear Luna? Especially in a place like this?"_

Luna didn't like being without her wand, but looking around the field she decided that the voice was right. There was nowhere to hide in this meadow, so she shouldn't be needing her wand here. _"But how did I get here?"_ she kept asking herself.

Luna was about halfway to the Weeping Willow, when suddenly the wind became much stronger, and dark clouds swept across the skyline. A clap of thunder burst from the menacing clouds, and a gust of wind blew Luna's long, blonde hair around her face. Pushing her hair out of her face with one hand, Luna turned pale blue eyes up to the sky. The clouds had come from nowhere and something on the edge of Luna's memory told her that something bad was about to happen.

Just then, a flash of green light flew past Luna's left ear. Whipping around, just as a huge gust of wind came roaring across the field, flattening the grass, Luna saw several black cloaks floating towards her through the grass. As the cloaks passed, the grass around them turned black and shrivled...dead. The sudden cold chill that passed through Luna let her know that her fear was right, somehow Dementors had found her....with no wand, and no where to run.

The Willow was Luna's only means of escape, even though it was probably the worse place to "hide". Twisting around, Luna ran as hard as she could for the swaying limbs of the Weeping Willow. Luna crossed under the limbs into another world. The limbs created a swaying green world around the trunk, whose limbs twisted around each other in a weird sort of embrace. Normally Luna would have taken the time to admire nature's beauty, but today this tree was the only chance she had at surviving. Racing across the dirt to the trunk, Luna tried to jump up to the lowest branch to climb as far up the trunk as she could, but her fingers only barely grazed the underside. She ran to other side, hoping beyond hope that there would be a lower branch on this side. There was.

Just then a huge gust of wind blew the far side of the Weeping Willow's limbs into the strange alcove they had created around the trunk, and the Dementors glided in. As they passed the limbs turned black and the leaves turned grey as they floated off into the wind. Luna began climbing as fast as she could up the trunks branches, but it wasn't enough. Dementors began to surround her as she climbed, and the strange dead feeling that Harry had described to her after a D.A. meeting one night began to creep into her limbs. It became increasingly difficult for her to pull herself up to the next branch, but Luna wasn't just going to give up. She fought the deadness in her limbs until a cold, skinless hand grabbed her around the ankle and gently pulled her back down to the ground.

Luna could hear her mother's scream as she was blown back through the kitchen windows the day that she died, and she knew it was almost over. She tried desperately to think of her friends and her father, to try and conjure a Patronus without a wand like Harry had tried to teach them to do, but there were just too many Dementors. The edges of her vision were going dark and she knew that this was the end, when a suddenly bright flash of light chased several of the Dementors away; but there were still three Dementors around her, and one was lowering its hood. She sent up a silent wish to her friends that they help her, before closing her eyes and letting go.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ooooh....a cliff hanger! Don't you just love them? I do! When it's my story and I know what's coming next! Hehe just kidding with you guys. Anyways, will Luna live? Will she die? Who sent the spell that chased some of the Dementors away? Will they get there in time to save Luna? Who knows....oh right, ME!! I promise I will update as soon as I can. In the mean time, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Love always, Leigh-Anne**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. In case some of you don't already know, I'm starting a co-authorship with FireInferno, so most of my time has been spent thinking of ideas for that fanfiction. I promise that I will do better in the future about working on both of the fictions...hopefully with less space in between updates.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN ANY WAY RELATED TO HARRY POTTER OR THE MOVIES. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING...I'm just playing in her world. =)**

Chapter Two

Luna Lovegood woke up...something that she never thought she would experience again. She almost immediately closed her eyes again, trying to erase the nightmare she'd just woken up from. She turned over on her side, pulling the covers over her head as she did so. She only needed a few more minutes of deep, peaceful sleep; then she'd get up and greet the day as her normally perky self...just five more minutes.

_Sssssssszzzzzzzzzzzz......._

Luna's eyes snapped open, staring at the underside of the comforter she was cacooned in. Was someone in the house? And were they cooking? Did they know she was here? Was it Death Eaters? Or the Dark Lord himself?

_Whistle...whistle whistle....whistle......_ **(so I didn't know what to put for someone whistleing...go ahead and laugh at me! go ahead, laugh!)**

"Well whoever it is obviously thinks they're alone," Luna whispered, slowly sitting up in the bed and letting the covers fall off of her face.

She froze. She had expected to sit up and be looking at her room: the walls painted a deep blue with a black ceiling that mirrored the midnight sky no matter what time of day it was. The sight before her was completely different: the door, or what was suppose to serve as one, looked like the flap of a tent. In fact, the walls and the ceiling looked like a tent as well; the only difference was that it was like no tent she'd ever been in in her life.

_"It must be a wizard's tent..."_ Luna thought, slowly and quietly getting out of the bed and trying to find any other ways out of the room. After several minutes of careful searching, Luna realized that the only way she was getting out of this tent was through the front of the tent; and that meant sneaking past whoever was outside her door/flap.

Luna hurried back over to the bed to grab her wand, only to find that it wasn't on the night stand. She searched through all of the covers and ran her hands through her hair, but it was nowhere to be found.

_"Maybe it wasn't just a nightmare..."_ part of Luna's brain offered, _"Maybe someone really did save us from the Dementors."_

_"Yeah, and just took my wand and brought me to their tent not knowing who I was or which side I was fighting for?"_ another part of Luna's brain countered.

_"Both of you shut up and find a way to get out of here!"_ Luna shouted at both parts.

_"Well..."_

_"The nerve!"_

"Honestly, if you want anything done you've got to do it yourself," Luna breathed, picking up a vase of flowers.

Luna carefully moved the door/flap aside and stepped out into the main part of the tent. Whoever was whistling was in the kitchen, their back turned towards Luna. Luna carefully snuck across the tent to the other opening, hoping that she could sneak out without the stranger turning around. She slowly pulled the opening back, and.....

The stranger whipped around, wand drawn as an alarm filled the small space. Luna dove behind an ancient couch as the stranger came storming into the central space of the tent. She watched as the shoes disappeared out the opening and then hurried back in. She saw them turn and walk over to the bedroom she'd just left and disappear for only a second before coming racing back out. Luna crawled to the far edge of the couch, still clutching the vase, her only weapon. If it came to a fight, she knew that she'd have to disarm the stranger if there was any hope of her getting out of the tent alive.

Suddenly the tent went flying into the air, leaving Luna exposed in the middle of the floor. She slowly stood up, her back to her attacker as she listened to his heavy footfalls come closer to her. She held the vase as tightly as she could, ready to smash it into his face as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. The stranger spun her around and the vase went crashing to the floor........


End file.
